The need for improved illumination sources used for inspection of ever-shrinking semiconductor devices continues to grow. One such illumination source includes a laser-sustained plasma source. Laser-sustained plasma (LSP) light sources are capable of producing high-power broadband light. Laser-sustained light sources operate by focusing laser radiation into a gas volume in order to excite the gas, such as argon or xenon, into a plasma state, which is capable of emitting light. This effect is typically referred to as “pumping” the plasma. Typically, plasma lamps require electrodes to ignite the plasma, which is then sustained solely by laser energy. The need for electrodes also necessitates complicated glass metal sealing technologies and a complex bulb form factor that makes it prone to stress concentration, failure at the metal glass seal and an overall reduction of burst pressure/strength of the lamp. The electrodes themselves are also prone to degradation/sputtering, which reduces the glass transmission due to darkening. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that cures the shortcomings of previous approaches such as those of the identified above.